Eyeglasses typically comprise a front frame for holding a lens and a hinge connecting temples to both sides of the front frame, the temples extending rearwardly over the ears of a user. The temples (also called side pieces, arms or ear stems) of eyeglasses are commonly attached to the frame by an interlocking hinge piece on the temple and frame. The interlocking hinge pieces are held in place by a screw that is inserted through holes in the hinge and serve as a hinge pin. There are many known problems with the interlocking hinge of conventional eyewear including that the threads in which the screw attaches may become stripped or the hinge screw may loosen and fall out. Furthermore, the temples cannot be easily removed from the front frame because of the conventional hinge.
Today, eyeglasses are worn for a wide range of purposes. They can be worn to correct for deficiencies in eyesight, tinted to reduce eye fatigue from the sun, or worn as a fashion accessory. The many needs a of user result in the need to buy, store, and maintain a number of eyeglasses. The cost, storage, and maintenance requirements to maintain the desired range of eyeglasses may become prohibitive.
What is needed is an eyewear which provides a method of quickly and easily changing the appearance or function of the eyewear.